Resident Evil meets Tekken
by JuliaVC
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or Resident Evil neither any of its characters.
1. The Beginning Crisis

Resident Evil Meets Tekken

By: Jaz Favor

Chapter One

The Beginning Crisis

"Hey guy's, there's another T-virus out break in Columbia, South Carolina. Chris and I have hired five people to help us on this one. There names are--"Jill stated, before she was rudely interrupted by her friend Claire Redfield. "When do we get to met them?" "We will get to met them today first we have to go to the airport and pick them up" Jill answered. Claire sat up and asked, "Where are they from?" Her brother, Chris Redfield, told her that two of the people are from Japan and another one is from Korea. "What about the other two" Carlos Olivera asked. "They live here." Jill replied.

When the Stars Group got to the airport they found four people standing by the benches with signs that read "Jill Valentine". "I'll be right back." Carlos told them. Carlos ran to the group people. Carlos introduced himself to the foreigners. "Yo, what's up I'm Carlos Olivera, I'm with Jill Valentine. That's her over there, that man beside her is Leon Kennedy, the girl beside him is Claire Redfield, and that's her brother Chris Redfield. Do you understand? Raising one eyebrow the man stated "You don't have to talk to us like we're stupid, we speak English too". "I'm Hoarang, that's Ling Xaoiu, that's Jin Kazama and that's Forest Law." "Ok then lets meet the others" Carlos stated.

After they were all introduced it was time to get the other person. "Her name is Julia Chang" Jill told them. "Wait there she is. I know my woman's face anywhere" Hoarang foolishly stated. "Sorry I'm late guys" Julia said smiling. Carlos curiously asked "Are you two dating?" "What? No! Never! Are you crazy?" Julia yelled at Carlos. Hoarang looked disappointed "She's confused!" Julia sharply glanced over at Hoarang "Don't listen to him. Anyway let's get this over with."

They drove two vehicles one was a Lincoln L.S. and the other was a Chevy Tahoe. In the Lincoln L.S. were Julia, Jill, Claire and Ling in it. Claire drove. The Tahoe had Chris, Carlos, Jin, Leon, Hoarang, and Law. Leon drove. After a few pit stop's all of the people finally reached the city. While Leon was driving the Tahoe, a giant Mayflower truck kept speeding up behind them. "Is that driver crazy?" Jin asked. "He's not crazy he's a Zombie!" Chris yelled.

Speeding the car up Leon tried to pull the car over to the side of the road. The truck wouldn't allow it. Grabbing his cell phone Chris called Claire's cell and told her what was going on. Making a U turn Claire sped the car up and found the Tahoe flipped upside down. The truck was nowhere in sight. Julia, Jill, Claire, and Ling got out of there car and ran to the Tahoe.

"Are you guys ok?" Ling asked. "Ling! We can open the doors see if you can." Jin replied. "We'll try, hold on," Ling said "Okay, girls pull!" The door opened to the passenger seat. Chris sat there unconscious Julia and Jill pulled him out and dragged him to safety. Ling and Claire pulled Jin out and dragged him to safety with Chris. Worried Claire asked "How is my brother?" "He's unconscious right now," Jill answered "How is Jin?" "A couple of scrapes and bruises but I'm living" Jin stated in a weak voice.

"Let's go get the others" Ling told them. The all started walking to the truck. They were only a couple steps away from the truck when it blew up. "OH NO!" They all screamed and ran to the truck a started to fan the flames. It didn't work. The gas started leaking on the grass and then caught on fire. They noticed what had happened and ran to grab Chris and Jin. They put Chris and Jin the back seat with Jill and Julia. Claire and Ling sat in the front. They decided to go to a hotel. On the way to the hotel Jin passed out. The hotel was deserted. They went into a room on the fourth floor with three beds and two restrooms with showers.


	2. The Weapon Search

Chapter Two

The Weapon Search

Claire spoke up "I don't mind sharing a bed with you Ling!" "Ok thanks. I guess Jin and Chris will share a bed" Ling replied. "That leaves Jill and me to share beds." Julia told them. Ling and Claire went to sleep straight away. Jill and Julia planed to stay up and heal Chris and Jin. Jill grabbed the med kit bag and looked inside. The herbs, bandages, pills, and ointments were all disheveled within the bag. After they bandaged up Chris and Jin they got in their bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Jill woke up, raised her hands, and buried her face in them. Slowly raising her head, squinting her eyes she noticed the bed to the right of her had one person missing. She got up, put on her slippers and slowly walked over to the bed. She lifted the comforter and didn't see Jin. Jill ran to her bed and woke up Julia. Speaking rapidly Jill said "Julia, Julia, wake up you got to come see this" Wiping her eyes Julia sat up and managed to yawned out, "What is it Jill." "Jin isn't in his bed" Jill said, shockingly. "So who cares," Julia said lying back down to go back to sleep. "He was unconscious last night," Jill replied. Sitting right back Julia realized what Jill was trying to say.

Julia put on her slippers and both of them went around the corner and heard Jin talking on the phone in the kitchen. They hid under the bar where he could not see them. "They are letting me travel with them but they think I'm helping them find out the reason for the break out of the virus. Later on this morning I will recover from being unconscious. I'll meet you tomorrow at K. I. L. L. Wait, I think I heard something, I have to go." Jin finished his phone called and started walking to his bed. Jill and Julia got back in there bed just in time. Jin glanced over at the bed where Claire and Ling were sleeping in, then to the bed with Jill and Julia in it. He saw no movement so he got in his bed and went to sleep.

Jill's and Julia's hearts were both beating rapidly. They waited for about ten minutes before saying a word to each other. Jill started the conversation and whispered "Do you think Jin is part of the T-virus break out?" "I don't know. I thought he was unconscious. This is strange." She whispered back. "Later on when Claire and Ling wake up you and I will go out and find weapons, right now I only have a knife and a pistol you can have either one," Jill whispered. "We'll decide on that later. I don't think we should leave them alone with him, "Julia softly stated."Claire can take care of herself and Ling," Jill replied. "You're probably right, plus Ling can fight really well. Right now I think we should keep a sharp eye on Jin," Julia whispered back.

Julia glanced at the clock the bright red numbers read "**9:40**". Twenty minutes later Claire woke up, looked down beside her and woke up Ling. "Wake up sleepy head time to get out the bed." Claire recites parts of a song. Ling sat up and mumble "Good morning." Julia and Jill both sat straight up in the bed "Hey guy's" Julia said. "We got to go out and get something real quick. We'll be right back" Jill told them. "Ok see you later" Ling and Claire both said.

Julia and Jill both put on their shoes and walked out the room. "Let's stick together," Jill told Julia. "Fine with me," she replied. The walked down to the first floor and went into the lobby. The found a chest in the corner of the room. The chest was dusty and the hinges were rusty and screech when you opened it. They had hit the jackpot, the had found two magnums, two pistols, two grenade launchers, one hand grenade launcher, and two rocket launchers. They also found ammunition for each weapon.

"I already have a pistol so I'll take one magnum, one grenade launcher, one rocket launcher, and the ammunition that goes with them" Jill told her. "Ok, I'll get the hand grenade launcher, a magnum, a pistol, a rocket launcher and also the ammunition. We can give Ling and Claire a pistol and grenade launcher with the ammunition" Julia replied. "Ok well let's head back before anything happens." Jill told her while placing the ammunition in her weapons and then placing them around her shoulders, back pack, and on the utility belt around her waist.


End file.
